


Relaxation gone right.

by HeDidCare



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, Horsing Around, I'm not a child, John loves the beach, Sherlock hates the beach, Sherlock loves the beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeDidCare/pseuds/HeDidCare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What am I supposed to do?" Sherlock ground out, his temper not being very subtly covered.<br/>"Come for a swim!" John told him, laying his towel out and getting up. Sherlock pouted at the Doctor.<br/>"I have very sensitive skin John, seawater would destroy it! There's no way." The detective told him adamantly. A group of kids playing near by were flicking sand in their direction much to Sherlock's disgust.<br/>"Ignore them, they're children. Why don't you deduce the beach goers? Isn't it harder when they're dressed in practically nothing?" John inquired, the noise of waves crashing pulling him towards the sea.<br/>"Hardly, for instance that couple over there..." Sherlock began with a smirk on his face, but John blocked his ears.<br/>"No, don't tell me anything I don't want to hear. ... Why don't you play in the sand? Make a sandcastle?" John told him, taking a step closer to the water. Sherlock looked at the sand around him and scoffed.<br/>"I'm not a child in case you hadn't noticed. I'm a mature adult. Go swim - the sooner your done, the sooner we can leave." Sherlock told him moodily. John shrugged and left - joining the other swimmers in the glorious water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation gone right.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ayakae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakae/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Children at Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/971222) by [Ayakae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayakae/pseuds/Ayakae). 



> I was reading over an incredibly entertaining story, and decided to try my hand with a similar idea.  
> All credit goes to Ayakae, for her inspirational story. Thank you stranger!  
> And as always, I just do the plot - not the characters.  
> BBC you wonderful organisation you!

 

 

  
"Jawnnn!" Sherlock whined, still in his customary Dolce and Gabbana. John laughed down at him, John was in swimming trunks - regardless of the stare's his scarred Shoulder got.

"What? One day Sherlock, that's all I wanted!" John returned, sitting down beside the Detective - who had decided the only dressing up the Beach required, was some sunglasses.

"What are we doing here? We could be at an Art gallery, or working a cold case!" The detective moaned.

"You were the one that agreed. This week its my Saturday, next is yours. It's not up to discussion. We will spend the day at the beach, swimming and relaxing!" John told him, stretching his hands through the hot white sand.

"What am I supposed to do?" Sherlock ground out, his temper not being very subtly covered.

"Come for a swim!" John told him, laying his towel out and getting up. Sherlock pouted at the Doctor.

"I have very sensitive skin John, seawater would destroy it! There's no way." The detective told him adamantly. A group of kids playing near by were flicking sand in their direction much to Sherlock's disgust.

"Ignore them, they're children. Why don't you deduce the beach goers? Isn't it harder when they're dressed in practically nothing?" John inquired, the noise of waves crashing pulling him towards the sea.

"Hardly, for instance that couple over there..." Sherlock began with a smirk on his face, but John blocked his ears.

"No, don't tell me anything I don't want to hear. ... Why don't you play in the sand? Make a sandcastle?" John told him, taking a step closer to the water. Sherlock looked at the sand around him and scoffed.

"I'm not a child in case you hadn't noticed. I'm a mature adult. Go swim - the sooner your done, the sooner we can leave." Sherlock told him moodily. John shrugged and left - joining the other swimmers in the glorious water.

 

  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was at least two ours before he got out of the water, exhausted finally. He had been enjoying it thoroughly - but finally thew in the towel as it were and got out, drying himself off.

"Sherlock!" He called, winding his way between people to get to where he'd left the Detective. He almost had a coronary when he finally spotted the suit clad man. 

"Sherlock?" He yelled, making is way around the numerous sand castle's.

"John! What took you so long. Come, watch this - I have perfected the algorithm for making perfect sandcastle's. John sat with a slight 'oof' and admired the Detective's work. Castles with fort's and Shell's adorning them were everywhere. John noted the group of kids that were kicking sand earlier, were now watching in awe from the sidelines as the Detective's hand molded the sand to perfection. 

"This one's a recreation of Buckingham Palace, and this is my rendition of Fort Knox. Here's the Holmes estate and this is my crowning glory..." Sherlock told him, whispering the last part like a conspiracy. John took in the intricate design of walls and tunnels, passageways and towers.

"What is it?" He asked, failing to keep the awe from his voice.

"It's my mind palace. Blue prints. Down to the last corner. Of course the sand isn't as malleable as most materials - but I made do." The detective told him proudly. John inspected the place more closely, before Sherlock destroyed it with a few swift kicks, covering John in sand.

"Oi! Why'd you do that?" He asked grumpily.

"Cant have anyone getting hold of the blueprints to my mind." Sherlock replied haughtily. John grinned and pulled the Detective to the ground, and smearing his head with sand. Sherlock spluttered.

"Your like a big kid! Playing sandcastles all day. Not one bit mature." John told him laughing. A wicked spark inflamed Sherlock's eyes - and soon sand was flying in every direction, while they participated in seemingly the biggest sand fight in the history of ever. Sherlock turned the game nasty when he ducked behind an old man, who then got plastered in the sand John was throwing.

"Oi!" The man shouted, while John tried to apologize, Sherlock tackled him and shoved some sand in his mouth. John choked and spluttered, pulling the Detective's hair so he'd have dominance. Once his objective was achieved, he shoved sand down the vary expensive shirt - much to Sherlock's disgust.

"No! Not the shirt!" He cried, tossing John off. The doctor grinned smugly.

"Having fun?" he inquired, the Detective Grinned back.

"I like the beach more than I thought I would." He agreed, tossing one last handful of dry sand into John's face. John laughed.

"Come on, we'll have to take the tube. The cabs wont take either of us anymore. Sherlock conceded the point and they helped one another up still giggling uncontrollably. - This worsened by the fact that the kids who had been snobbish and tossing sand their direction from the start, where now using Sherlock's sandcastles for their turns. John laughed when he saw Sherlock's enraged face.

"Leave it, their kids." He told the pouting Detective - already trying to head for the kids.

"Berks!" Sherlock shouted, before scowling. John laughed and grabbed their stuff.

"Where'd you learn that?" He asked, between fits of giggling.

"Honestly, Mrs Hudson. She's got the dirtiest mouth you'll come across. The Detective told him secretly. John had to lean on Sherlock, the laughter was too much - he ended up dropping his bag of clothes.

"Jesus Sherlock, knock it off. Too much excitement for one day." John told him halfheartedly. The Detective laughed and nodded.

"I hope your prepared for next Saturday's Museum Walk through. Their doing a particularly interesting show on the history of varnish in the middle ages. Thrilling stuff." Sherlock told him. John had to bite his tongue to hold back his moan.  
What a way to ruin a fantastic day.


End file.
